In coordination with the Government Program Officer (GPO) and Conference leader (CL), prepare and distribute letters of invitaiton and agendas. Provide a reservation service for hotel and/or motel accomodations for attendees. Prepare, compile, and distribute to attendees, prior to arrival, all necessary pre-confernce materials (agendas and abstracts). Also assist the GPO and CL in the preparation of background texts in brochure form. Design, prepare, and distribute background materials and reports required in the conduct of this workshop. Assist in the selection of and arrange for suitable conference location and facilities.